


Naiveté and her Humorous Companions

by ClockWorkSymmetry



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWorkSymmetry/pseuds/ClockWorkSymmetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Warrior Hawke x Merrill drabbles. Short, cute, maybe a little sexy down the line.</p>
<p>Might be some mention of Sebastian/Bethany, Fenris/Isabela, Aveline/Donnic, and definitely Varric/Bianca.</p>
<p>-<br/>These are set to the same universe as Queen Warriors/Soft-Hearted Kings, but follow less story, more fluff.</p>
<p>Just short snippets for you to enjoy!</p>
<p>-<br/>Set as part of an old Quizilla Challenge!:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This is just the introduction and starter page.

Doing some research, this drabble/theme challenge began back in DeviantArt during its hey-day, and it was a great challenge that carried over to quizilla.

In wake of Quizilla's recent demise, I have decided to do this challenge, using one of my fave dragon age couples- H!F!W!Hawke x Merrill (Friend-mance) (That is: Humorous Female Warrior Hawke). 

Here are the prompts:  
The Original List  
1\. Introduction  
2\. Complicated  
3\. Making History  
4\. Rivalry  
5\. Unbreakable  
6\. Obsession  
7\. Eternity  
8\. Gateway  
9\. Death  
10\. Opportunities  
11\. 33%  
12\. Dead Wrong  
13\. Running Away  
14\. Judgment  
15\. Seeking Solace  
16\. Excuses  
17\. Vengeance  
18\. Love  
19\. Tears  
20\. My Inspiration  
21\. Never Again  
22\. Online  
23\. Failure  
24\. Rebirth  
25\. Breaking Away  
26\. Forever and a day  
27\. Lost and Found  
28\. Light  
29\. Dark  
30\. Faith  
31\. Colors  
32\. Exploration  
33\. Seeing Red  
34\. Shades of Grey  
35\. Forgotten  
36\. Dreamer  
37\. Mist  
38\. Burning  
39\. Out of Time  
40\. Knowing How  
41\. Fork in the road  
42\. Start  
43\. Nature’s Fury  
44\. At Peace  
45\. Heart Song  
46\. Reflection  
47\. Perfection  
48\. Everyday Magic  
49\. Umbrella  
50\. Party  
51\. Troubling Thoughts  
52\. Stirring of the Wind  
53\. Future  
54\. Health and Healing  
55\. Separation  
56\. Everything For You  
57\. Slow Down  
58\. Heartfelt Apology  
59\. Challenged  
60\. Exhaustion  
61\. Accuracy  
62\. Irregular Orbit  
63\. Cold Embrace  
64\. Frost  
65\. A Moment in Time  
66\. Dangerous Territory  
67\. Boundaries  
68\. Unsettling Revelations  
69\. Shattered  
70\. Bitter Silence  
71\. The True You  
72\. Pretense  
73\. Patience  
74\. Midnight  
75\. Shadows  
76\. Summer Haze  
77\. Memories  
78\. Change in the Weather  
79\. Illogical  
80\. Only Human  
81\. A Place to Belong  
82\. Advantage  
83\. Breakfast  
84\. Echoes  
85\. Falling  
86\. Picking up the Pieces  
87\. Gunshot  
88\. Possession  
89\. Twilight  
90\. Nowhere and Nothing  
91\. Answers  
92\. Innocence  
93\. Simplicity  
94\. Reality  
95\. Acceptance  
96\. Lesson  
97\. Enthusiasm  
98\. Game  
99\. Friendship  
100\. Endings

 

I hope you will enjoy them!

Here are the rules:

One prompt, in order, title of chapter should be prompt name.

No more than 100 words per drabble.

Stick to one universe in this case, but universe is subject to change, ie: Dragon Age universe, but could be modern universe of Thedas in some cases, etc.

No specific pairing has to be most important, so feel free to mess around with pairings.

They don't have to link to one another, or be in chronological order, but can be if you want. (Then specify, and they're typically consecutive chapter, but, yet again, don't have to be)

If you decide to take on this challenge, I'd love to see your results! Please message me if you do! ^^


	2. Introduction

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

Merrill anxiously clenched her fist behind her back, smiling innocently (she hoped) as she also hoped the blood from her sliced hand wasn’t dripping down to give her away. 

Fat chance.

Hawke’s nostrils flared as she jerked about her, snatching her hand, and blinked at her rapid movements- “I, um, sorry. You’re hurt.”

Merrill smiled, and laughed bashfully. “Oh, I hadn’t noticed.”

Hawke took out a bandage, wrapping her hand, then smiled, noting the avoidance, but not commenting. “It’s okay. I’m Hawke.”

Merrill swallowed gratefully, taking her hand back.

“Merrill.”

Word Count: 96


	3. Complicated

Hawke didn’t understand her. She was adorable- Naïve, bold, shy, smart, passionate, stubborn, sometimes more than a little dense, but it was all a part of her charm, how she was almost child-like at times.

But then she would fight, and blood would spout from those lovely, long fingers, inflicting pain, and creating mixed emotions in her allies. 

Blood magic.

Even Anders, most stoic of all magic supporters, faulted it.

Yet Hawke could only see a scared girl trying to save her people.

And in bed, she could only see a beautiful young woman, shy and fragile, looking for acceptance.

Word count: 100


	4. Making History

The scream filled Meredith before she curled, burning and wasting into a curious lyrium-infused statue, losing features, until it was a dried husk of a woman before them.

Silence filled the court yard.

A lone Templar woman hurried forward, hesitantly touching her now dead commander.

She looked to the Captain, who then looked to Hawke.

Hawke lowered her sword. Cullen looked wide-eyed before stepping away.

Hawke glared at all of them, drawing Merrill closer, eyes darting over Bethany and Anders protectively.

“No more.”

No laughter in her voice this time, as she took Merrill’s hand, and walked out.

 

Word Count: 98


	5. Rivalry

Merrill stared at Isabela, who stared back at her. The Dalish woman set her lips, crossing her arms, looking at her friend. She didn’t like being angry.

“So, you slept with Hawke.”

“I did kitten. Before you two got together.”

“Hawke never mentioned it.”

“Did she have to?”

“No.”

Merrill looked down, jealousy making her pout.

“She loves you, kitten.”

Merrill looked up, then smiled weakly, her cheeks going pink as she nodded, then turned, satisfied. 

She didn’t notice the sad sigh Isabela gave and how she adjusted the red bandana around her arm afterwards.

 

Word count: 95


	6. Unbreakable

“So tell me: What thought crossed your mind when you first saw that thing?”

Hawke’s laugh rang out through Varric’s room as she spoke about the ogre encounter. Merrill slowly shook her head.

She didn’t know why Hawke tried to be so strong, why Varric played along. The façade was an endearing one, but a façade none the less.

Humour, wit, it was all there for show.

When it was just Hawke and Merrill though, Hawke was less afraid to show her vulnerability.

To Merrill, that just made her stronger.

 

Word count: 90


	7. Obsession

“That mirror killed Tamlen, Merrill.”

“I know, Keeper.”

“That mirror will kill you, Merrill.”

“It might, Keeper.”

“That mirror killed me, Merrill.”

“It did, Keeper.”

“That mirror could kill Hawke, Merrill.”

“It won’t, Keeper.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I love her more than the mirror, Keeper.”

“Do you truly believe that, Merrill?”

Merrill gasped, waking up in a cold sweat, turning desperately, only to see Hawke next to her, sleeping calmly.

She turned, touching Hawke’s shoulder, leaning in to kiss soft skin.

Was her past worth knowing enough to risk her future?

“I don’t know.”

 

Word count: 98


	8. Eternity

“So, what are these tattoos for?”

“Hm?” Merrill looked up from her book, noting Hawke was examining her vallaslin. 

“These.”

Hawke gently touched Merrill’s face, tracing Falon’din’s mark. 

Merrill smiled. “Falon’din, friend of the Dead, my vallaslin. My mark.”

Hawke smiled slightly, then shook her head.

“I have no idea what that means, to be frank.”

“Just know, ma vhenan, that it means that now, forever, tomorrow, and the next, our lives will know one another. I will always find you.”

Hawke laughed softly, pulling back to trace those faint lines again.

“That special, huh?”

“You’re that special, Hawke.”

Word count: 99


	9. Gateway

The book said the Eluvian was a means of travel, a portal to distant lands. She could only imagine the places she could go, the people she could see, restoring Arlathan, how her people would rejoice, yet…

Yet the mirror remained shut. 

The arulin’holm didn’t work. The blood magic didn’t work. Nothing worked.

“Merrill?”

“Hawke.” 

Merrill didn’t look away from the Eluvian.

“You need some sunshine, Merrill.”

“Don’t be like Varric, I’m not a flower.”

“Sure you are. My flower.”

“I’m not in the mood, Hawke.”

Hawke sighed, pursing her lips, then took Merrill’s hand.

“We’ll fix it. I promise.”

 

Word count: 100


	10. Death

“Hawke! We’re going to- to-“

“Merrill, calm down.”

They were surrounded, templars primed with smite, helms down. Merrill, unable to use her magic, Hawke, flagging for energy, gasping for breath even as she kept them back.

“Hawke, let them take me! They’ll kill you!”

“I’d rather die first.”

“Hawke-“

“You have a job to do Merrill. Your people are more important than me.”

“But-“

“I love you.”

“But-!”

“Go!”

Merrill ran, tears in her eyes, even as she felt her magic returning.

She heard Hawke scream, and she held back a strangled choke.

She didn’t look back.

 

Word count: 97


	11. Opportunities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Death

Merrill woke up with a horrible shriek, bawling her eyes out. 

Hawke blinked blearily before shooting upright, grabbing her dagger on her side table, and looked about, only to see Merrill sobbing.

“Merrill? What’s wrong?”

“You were dead! You died! You sacrificed yourself for me!”

Hawke sighed in relief, hugging Merrill to her.

“Don’t shriek like that, you scared me half to dea-“

Merrill frowned and Hawke smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry. Um. So…”

Merrill sniffed, wiping her eyes.

“What?”

“You’re really cute when you’re worrying about my safety.”

Merrill stared incredulously at her lover, before pulling her in for a kiss.

Word count: 100  



	12. 33%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't quite sure what to make of this, so I made a cameo instead. Yay!
> 
> (Modern universe)

“I don’t get it.”

“What?”

Hawke stepped over, wrapping an arm around Merrill’s waist as the elf read a tag on the packaged chicken. 

“33% off. Off what? It’s a third unfresh?”

Hawke clucked her tongue. “Yes, they would advertise that, Merrill.”

“Would they? That doesn’t seem like a good marketing strategy.”

Hawke chuckled, leaning down to kiss her, holding the other side of the chicken.

A nearby dwarf watched. “Sodding dew-lickers.”

Hawke’s head snapped up. “Tell that to my face, nug-humper.”

He grinned. “No, I like to watch.”

Hawke rapidly put the 33% off chicken back, dragging Merrill away.

Word count: 100


	13. Dead Wrong

“She doesn’t look at me, Isabela. I don’t think she likes me! I think she thinks I’m weird!”

Merrill sobbed into her severely watered down half-mug of ale, already as drunk as a dwarf. 

Isabela sighed as she watched Hawke chatting to Varric, her eyes darting to Merrill at times.

She sighed. “Kitten, stop worrying.”

Merrill sniffled. “Maybe she likes boys only.”

Isabela resisted the urge to face-palm. “No, kitten, I don’t think so.”

“But she’s so…beautiful. And strong. And smart. And funny.”

“Ooh, are we talking about me?”

Hawke.

Merrill stared at her beer.

“Do you like boys?”

“No.”

Word count: 100


	14. Running Away

“Merrill?”

“Yes?”

They stared up at the red canopy above them, and Hawke tightened her arms around the smaller woman.

“If I asked you to run away with me, what would you say?”

“Hypothetically?”

“Hypothetically.”

“Circumstance?”

“Not applicable.”

“Probably yes.”

Merrill turned to Hawke, gently stroking her face, eyes soft. “Why? Do you want to run away?”

“…yes. I’m….”

She mumbled into Merrill’s shoulder. “…scared.”

“Ma vhenan, I’m here to protect you. I love you.”

“I can’t lose you too.”

“I can’t promise you won’t, but-“

Hawke’s breath hitched.

“But I’ll do everything in my power to stay with you.”

Word count: 100


	15. Judgment

An impasse.

Hawke stood her ground as Anders frothed, Aveline frowned, and Bethany slowly shook her head. “Blood magic always has a price. And it’s never a nice price, Merrill.”  
Anders shook his head, glaring, flickers of Justice rippling through his skin. “You toy with powers beyond your control, you silly girl!”

Merrill frowned, crossing her arms. “And you’re a hypocrite. I know what I’m doing.”

All turned to Hawke.

Hawke turned with them, as if facing someone else. 

All went silent before Hawke looked back, then stage whispered. “Why’s no-one speaking?”

Scoffs, then people leaving.

Merrill, however, smiled weakly.

Word count: 100


	16. Seeking Solace

“Merrill?”

“Hm?”

She looked up at Hawke, seeing worry in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Am I…doing the right thing?”

“I don’t know, what are you talking about?”

Hawke sighed, climbing onto the couch next to her, dropping her head into the elf’s lap.

“You know. Meredith. Orsino. Blah.”

“I…can’t say Hawke. You’re trying. Doesn’t that mean something?”

“I’m not a child anymore, Merrill. Trying and not achieving doesn’t count now.”

“Hawke?”

“Hm?”

“I think it counts. And I think you’re managing just fine.”

 

Word count: 83


	17. Excuses

“Hawke, I-“

Merrill was pushed into the wall.

“I need to-“

Lips met pale skin, teeth biting at soft flesh.

A shudder wracked Merrill’s frame.

“I can’t-“

“Stop worrying.”

“Your dog is watching!”

“So?”

“He’s smart!”

“Then he’ll know to leave.”

“He might be a pervert!”

Hawke pulled back, raising an eyebrow at Merrill.

“Are you really that not into it right now?”

“….agh.” 

Merrill pushed Hawke down into the bed, shedding armour and cloth, her slender leg pressing between Hawke’s thighs.

A low moan left Hawke’s lips.

The dog did leave by the time Hawke was screaming.

 

Word count: 98


	18. Vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern!

Hawke edged around the corner, trying to be quiet, clenching her gun to her chest.

She didn’t have long.

A head poked over a narrow beam, and her eyes met with Merrils’, who held a similar rifle. 

Hawke nodded, jerking two fingers forward as they both edged closer, where they heard something that sounded both mortifying and satisfying.

Fenris laughing.

IE: Fenris distracted.

Hawke edged over the dip. 

Isabela was holding her own rifle, lightly pushing Fenris on the arm, laughing, while Fenris smiled back at her.

“Aw, Hawke they’re cute!”

“No-!“

Water to the face.

 

Word count: 96


	19. Love

“Stop making puppy faces, Hawke.”

“But Merry I’m sorry-“

“No, you are not getting more cookies!”

Hawke sighed, looking balefully at the floor.

“But I love you?”

“Ugh!”

Merrill scowled at her. “You manipulative girl you, Hawke.”

“But they’re so delicious and warm and soft…”

“Hawke…”

“All creamy and spicy and they melt in your mouth…”

“Hawke.”

“And then you breathe in and sip your coffee and you feel the soft yet crisp-“

“Hawke!”

Hawke looked at the proffered cookie, then gleefully took it.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Hawke.”

Hawke batted her eyelashes as she snarfed the treat down.

 

Word count: 99


	20. Tears

“Ow!”

“Merrill? What’s wrong?”

“I- no, it’s nothi-“ She trailed off, realizing she was crying. It was a stupid cut on her finger, honestly, she wouldn’t notice normally, but this time it came from that stupid mirror, and her stress was finally boiling over.

She sniffed, then stared at her finger in frustration, wiping away the water trickling from her eyes.

“Merrill?”

Hawke stepped in, then took in the view before her, and sighed softly, leaning over, taking the hurt finger, and gently kissed it.

“Merry…it’ll be okay.”

“No, it won’t it-“

“Merry…it’s okay.”

 

Word count: 94


	21. Never Again

There was a loud, gross noise as Hawke came home, and she raised an eyebrow at Sandal and Bodahn. Sandal beamed while Bodahn simply pointed upstairs, and Hawke heard the noise again, followed by Orana saying something.

“Merrill?”

Silence, then Orana came out. “Mistress, Lady Merrill wishes you to stay downstairs.”

“Sod to that.”

Dumping her sword and shield with Bodahn, Hawke hurried upstairs to see Merrill being violently sick in the privy.

“Andraste’s knickers, Merrill, what happened?”

“There was a rude poem competition at the Hanged Man.”

“Isabela won and shared the alcohol.”

“I can’t drink whiskey.”

Word count: 98


	22. Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern!

“So, Hawke?”

Hawke looked up from her polishing her fencing equipment.

“Yeah?”

“You know how we’re all into medieval warfare stuff?”

Hawke frowned at Isabela. 

“We’re not stealing anything.”

“No. Let’s join a mmorpg.”

“Totes! I can play a pirate, you can be a knight or something, we can get the gang to join. Anders can play when he isn’t petitioning and Merrill can join when she isn’t being an airhead!”

“Maker, you’re a bitch.”

“I know. You love it.”

Hawke scoffed before laughing, and they knocked fists.

“Okay, let’s give it a try.”

“Boo-yah. Varric, you owe me money!”

Word count: 100


	23. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Online.
> 
> Modern!

“YOU SUCK ANDRASTE’S FLAMING SWORD!”

Isabela was trash-talking whoever got a hit in on her. 

Fenris was annoyed.

Varric stood out of range, collecting random stuff to sell.

Merrill admired graphics and emoticons.

Hawke sighed, moving her character around. “Guys? Maybe this isn’t for us.”

She shook her head before she opened the tab for skype, seeing her friends linked in. “Let’s leave this?”

And she turned the game off, and turned off chat, leaving Merrill on.

“Ooh, but ma vhenan, Isabela’s character is sexy dancing.”

“I’d rather watch you sexy dance.”

Merrill blushed.

“I’ll be right over.”

Word count: 98


	24. Rebirth

“So…no more blood magic?”

“No more blood magic.”

“…how?”

“It…it isn’t inherently evil, no, but it is a way to become influenced. If I was, and I…hurt you, I could never-“

“Merrill, don’t worry about that, you could never hurt me.”

“You don’t know that. I’m willing to give it up. All of it, for you Hawke.”

“But, the eluvian…”

“I can’t put a history above the life of one. Some things are left better unknown.”

“Who are you and where is my girlfriend?”

She laughed softly, wrapping her arms around the blonde. 

“Right here, ma vhenan. Right here.”

Word count: 99


	25. Breaking Away

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I…no. I’m not. But I have to. My clan is better off without me for now. I need to…to show them.”

Hawke pursed her lips as she looked at her new friend. 

Weird friend, true, but the Dalish woman obviously had things to do and things to hide, so…

“Well, I’ll um…help you catch rats?”

“Oh? Are they friendly?”

Hawke blinked before laughing weakly. “You’ve never been in a city before have you?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“It’s not bad, Merrill. You need some…time away from them.”

“Freedom?”

“Sure.”

 

Word count: 97


	26. Forever and a Day

“I don’t understand this.”

“Hm?”

Merrill looked up from her book on Arlathan to see Hawke staring at a passage in her own book, scratching her head.

“Forever and a day. I get what it’s supposed to mean, but I don’t understand what it is…contextually? No, but, you know, why is it a saying?”

Merrill peered over Hawke’s shoulder, reading, then smiled.

“It’s psychological. Even after forever, you’ll still have me.”

“Yeah, but only for a day.”

“But you had me forever!”

“So stay forever!”

“But I did!”

“Then…”

Hawke pouted.

“Stay with me forever and forever.”

“…You sap.”

 

EXTENDED:

“You know you love it.”

 

Word count: 99


	27. Lost and Found

Hawke had always been confused as a child. 

Growing up around people that had abilities she couldn’t comprehend, always running to protect Bethany, Carver always angry, always jealous.

She was…always confused.

Lost.

Then Carver died, and Bethany became a Grey Warden, and her mother was destroyed by that magic that was always a source of horror in her family.

But…it was also a source of good.

For in Merrill, despite the blood magic, the demons, the desperation…

She saw a young woman, falling in love with her.

Magic found her.

And she was happy.

 

Word count: 94


	28. Light

“Hawke.”

Hawke looked up at Merrill, who incriminatingly held up Hawke’s armour. A large, bloody gash sliced across the breast plate.

“When did this happen? Why wasn’t I there?”

Hawke offered a sheepish smile. 

“I’m fine, Anders patched me up, no sweat.”

“Hawke. You did it, didn’t you?”

“I am a Reaver, Merrill.”

“You can’t…”

“So you can be a blood mage but I can’t be a Reaver?”

“It’s not the same, Hawke.”

“Isn’t it?”

“You’re…you’re pure. You’re innocent. You’re…light. You-you can’t-“

Hawke’s eyes widened before she stood, taking Merrill’s hands.

“Merrill…I’m safe.”

“Don’t…darken yourself for me.”

 

Word count: 97


	29. Dark

Once again, Merrill stumbled, hitting a bare toe, grumbling to herself. 

“Why couldn’t I have worn shoes?”

“Because you’re an elf, Daisy.” 

Merrill scowled at Varric while adjusting the string she had trailing behind them. 

“Aren’t dwarves supposed to be good at cave navigation?” 

“Not me. Remind me why we’re doing this again? Oh, right, because you want to get Hawke a pretty rock.” 

“It’s a very pretty rock!”

“I can’t see two feet in front of me!”

“Yes…well…it’s not my fault.”

“Ugh, we should have brought Hawke.”

Hawke, unbeknownst to them, laughed silently, killing another spider they didn’t see.

 

-  
Word count: 100


	30. Faith

They were running again. 

It seems all Hawke knew was running. 

As a child, it was running away from Templars. 

As a teenager, she ran from herself.

Now, again, she ran from those who wanted to hurt her loved ones.

When people asked her, how she, the Champion, managed to keep going, her reply was simple. 

“I have faith.”

In what, they would say. In Andraste? In the Maker?

“In myself. My friends.”

“In knowing that their love makes me stronger.”

“In knowing…Merrill…makes me stronger.”

 

-  
Word count: 85


	31. Colours

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Hawke crossed her arms as she considered the very large mirror before them, swirling with dark, inky red and black, colors twisting and twining, but otherwise seemed rather dead. There were ornamental twirls and branches spanning from the fancy glassware, and Hawke pursed her lips, then shrugged.

“It’s…pretty I guess?”

“But look at the colors!”

“Yeah. Red. Black. Blood. Exciting(!).”

Merrill huffed at Hawke before leaning forward, gently stroking down the face of the Eluvian, whispering in elvish to it.

Hawke decided to rather focus on Merrill’s colours instead.

 

-  
Word count: 93


End file.
